


Because You're Lonely In Your Nightmare (Let Me In)

by jfiacre



Series: Twenty Somethings, Getting By [3]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfiacre/pseuds/jfiacre
Summary: Inaho moves in with Slaine on the first day of Fall.Or five moments between Slaine and Inaho.





	Because You're Lonely In Your Nightmare (Let Me In)

**[Rain]**

 

Inaho moves in with Slaine on the first day of Fall. 

 

It’s expected, but Slaine is still surprised when he sees Inaho standing outside of his store with luggage in tow. The man lives with his sister and doesn’t have much possessions to begin with. The rest is at Slaine’s apartment. 

 

At first, Slaine finds it unsettling that he’s returning to an apartment to see Inaho and Tharsis. It’s not an unwelcome feeling, but just odd, and it takes some time for him to get use to it. 

 

The time comes a month later when he closes shop a little earlier than usual due to the heavy rain outside. Tourist season has been gone for a month and the residents know to come on a drier day. The shop isn’t going anywhere. 

 

The door opens with a creak before Slaine shuffles him in. 

 

“I’m home!” He calls out, nudging the door close with his foot before locking it. He drops his keys into the empty candy bowl. 

 

Inaho is asleep on the couch with Tharsis. Slaine walks over and shakes his head in amusement as his eyes catch onto the rumple blazer and tie that’s draped on the arm of the couch. Tharsis barks and wriggles his way out from under Inaho’s arm before jumping into Slaine’s outstretched ones. He laughs softly as Tharsis licks his face, catching the disgruntled look that Inaho throws at the dog. 

 

“If Tharsis is getting one, it’s only fair and logical I get one too,” Inaho says. The lazy jerk doesn’t even bother to sit up. Slaine complies anyways. 

  
  
  


**[Friday Nights]**

 

Friday nights finds them in the kitchen, bumping shoulders and ushering a deliriously happy Tharsis out. Slaine yelps as he falls on his butt and sighs softly as Tharsis clambors on him. 

 

“Tharsis, stop running in the kitchen,” the blond grumbles as he scoops the corgi up, wincing at the sheer weight of the dog. “Why are you so heavy? Have you been sneaking snacks again?” 

 

He doesn’t catch the side eye glance Inaho shoots at Tharsis.

  
  


Tharsis barks in response. 

“I think it needs a little more salt,” Slaine murmurs as he fixes a scrutinizing gaze at the pot. There is a smudge of sauce on his face which catches Inaho’s attention. 

 

“What?” 

 

“You have sauce on your face.” 

 

“Oh, I’ll just— “ 

 

“Let me.” 

 

His breath hitches as he feels Inaho’s hot breath, followed by a slow lick that freezes him. Slaine shrieks, his skin is shivering as he backsteps away from Inaho. He’s clutching his cheek, knowing that his face resembles one of the mashed tomatoes they used for their sauce. 

 

“Salt isn’t required.” 

 

And Slaine knows, despite the nonchalant tone and the blank expression, that Inaho— the bastard, is laughing at him. 

  
  
  


**[Bathtub]**

  
  


On exceptionally busy days, Slaine likes to soak in the tub after closing. He sighs contently as he lathers himself with soap. It smells of oranges and while Slaine never admits it, reminds him a bit of Inaho. He leans back into the tub, resting his head against the back of the tub as he sinks further into the water. There aren’t much bubbles in the water. In front of him, sits a yellow rubber duck. 

 

The toy bobs against the small currents of the water and Slaine watches mesmerized for a bit. 

It’s when he stretches his leg, lifting it up high in the air, the water sliding off his skin in droplets as he wriggles his toes, does the door open. Slaine doesn’t register the door creaking open until his gaze wanders over to the door. 

 

He blinks. 

 

Inaho is standing there in the doorway, one hand squeezing the door knob as his unblinking gaze targets Slaine, specifically at the leg that is still poised, high in the air. His hair is messier than usual and his shirt is wrinkled and missing a few buttons. His tie is loose and astray. 

 

There is a second of silence as Slaine watches Inaho, feels the man’s gaze drink in his sight. His blond locks are damp, there is a pink to his cheeks due to the warm water, and his lips are plump and red from constant biting he was doing earlier. There is very little soap in the bath and it leaves him transparent under the water. 

 

The spell is broken when Tharsis barks and comes bounding towards them. 

 

Inaho slams the door shut without a word. 

 

The sounds echoes and rattles in the apartment and Slaine is too embarrassed to wonder if they need to get a new door. He buries his face into the water and makes a dying noise. 

  
  
  
  


**[Awkward]**

  
  


The rest of last night was spent avoiding each other. Their odd encounter in the bathroom leaves Slaine feeling embarrassed and mortified. 

 

“Good morning,” he mumbles as he sees Inaho standing by the stove, holding a spatula. The brunette gives him a nod and Slaine takes a seat by the table. He smiles softly at Tharsis trotting towards him. 

 

“How do you want your eggs?” 

 

He fights the urge to blush as the man turns to look at him. 

 

“Scrambled,” Slaine says, carding his fingers through Tharsis’ fur. 

 

A few more moments pass until the plate of eggs is placed in front of him. He doesn’t mention the burnt toast that Inaho places at the corner of the table, nor the coffee that the brunette sets down for himself, while Slaine has tea. He notices that Inaho rarely drinks coffee. It’s only for when he has trouble sleeping at night and while those nights are rare and far, they do happen. 

 

“Did you have trouble sleeping?” 

 

Inaho stares at him and Slaine fidgets in his seat. It takes him a moment to notice the brunette holding the coffee somewhat sluggishly. The cup is tilted far enough to allow droplets of brown liquid to drip onto Inaho’s lap. 

 

“You’re dripping coffee!” Slaine cries, gawking in horror and fascination at the damp spot in Inaho’s pants that is sure to hurt. 

 

In the end, the morning is spent mopping up the coffee puddle. The eggs were cold and the toast was burnt. The coffee had ended up on the floor. Luckily, there was still orange juice. 

  
  


**[Dance]**

  
  


“You’re terrible at this!” Slaine laughs, despite the pain he feels in his  toes. It’s a Friday night and while they wait for their pasta to cook on the stove, Inaho has his arms around his waist. He giggles again as the brunette buries his face into the crook of his neck. 

 

“And you’re too close! You’re not even dancing!” 

 

Slaine sighs in exasperation, feeling Inaho’s grip tighten a bit more. There is music playing in the old radio that once belonged to Slaine’s father. The lights are dimmed to an orange glow and for once, Tharsis is plopped under the chair, content to watch them. 

 

“There is no purpose in this. I don’t understand why it’s an enjoyment,” Inaho mumbles. 

 

“Well— Well, it’s a good skill to have in social events,” Slaine says. Inaho has gone silent. “And I just feel like it.” Slaine looks away, ignoring the flush in his cheeks. 

 

There is a pause before he feels himself being lifted up, his back bumping against the refrigerator. 

 

“Wha-What are you doing?!” 

 

“Lifting you. Dancing.” 

 

“Put me down!” 

 

“You’ve put on weight. You’re quite heavy.” 

 

Slaine squawks in protest, a retort ready to spill from his lips before he’s cut off by Inaho. 

 

The pasta is overcooked and Slaine spends the rest of the dinner glaring at Inaho. He rubs absently at the mark on his neck. Inaho is silent, but this time, Slaine catches the sly smile that graces Inaho’s face whenever their eyes meet.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So here's the final installment for the series! I wrote this a couple months ago and never got the chance to post it until now. Please tell me what you think. The comments really do fuel my urge to write, so if you find it even mildly enjoyable, let me know. Thank you. 
> 
> The title is from Duran Duran's Lonely In Your Nightmare.


End file.
